Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for an aeroplane gas turbine engine.
Description of the Related Art
A control apparatus for an aeroplane gas turbine engine is equipped with two redundant control channels, each of which is inputted with output signals from several kinds of sensors and calculates command values for controlling the operation of the engine based on the output signals, and when one of the control channels which outputs the command value is failed or abnormal, the control channel is switched to the other to output the command values calculated thereby enabling to continue the engine control. as taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-107751 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,531.